1. Field to which the invention relates
The present invention relates to the construction of a separator for feed mixtures with a rotor, more particularly as a top fitting for roll mills, which at its external periphery has upstanding impeller baffle rails, with a housing surrounding the rotor and to which a feed mixture is supplied in a gas flow and from which the gas containing fines emerges in an upward direction through a draw-off duct.
2. The prior art
With increasing requirements as regards the throughput of roll mills their dimensions have also become larger and larger. Tests and investigations have shown that in the case of known separators the energy or power requirement is disproportionally large owing to the necessary deflection of the gas flow. One aim of the present invention is accordingly that of continuing the spin or rotary movement of the gas flow, which is produced by a blade ring surrounding the grinding pan and so amplifying it that the dust gas mixture can be accelerated with the lowest possible power requirement in an improved manner up to the peripheral speed of the rotor. In the case of one construction for attaining this aim the power requirement can be substantially decreased, something which is particularly significant in the case of roll mills with large dimensions.